La mer noire
by Boby-Boby
Summary: One Shot - Le lendemain du meurtre de ses parents, Roman Sionis décide de se rendre chez la secrétaire, Yasmine. Il a besoin de lui parler, de comprendre. Pourquoi l'a-elle trahis ? Et cette nuit, l'un d'eux va mourir... Rating K pour vulgarités et violence


**Date : **One Shot écris le mercredi 7 aout 2013.

**Histoire :** Les personnages appartiennent à DC (sauf le prénom de Yasmine, ne connaissant pas celui de la secrétaire...).

**Le pourquoi du comment :** J'ai écris ce petit One shot pour deux de mes petites soeurs qui adorent les aventures de Batman. Elles ont aimé ! J'ai décidé de poster ça ici, histoire d'avoir vos avis à vous aussi ! Alors si vous lisez ce petit texte, laisser vos impressions, avis, critique en tout genre. Merci !

**Résumé :** Après le meurtre de ces parents, Roman Sionis décide de se rendre chez la femme qu'il aime. Après tout, c'est en parti pour elle qu'il à fait cela. Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle trahis ? Il va apprendre bien assez tôt que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

**Avertissement :** Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez trouvé dans ce texte. Il est 2h52, je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La mer noire**

« _Hier soir, un des évènements les plus macabre de cette fin d'année. En effet le manoir de la famille Sionis a été complètement ravagé la nuit dernière par un incendie. Les corps de Mr et Mme Sionis on été retrouvé après l'intervention des pompiers. Un témoin affirme, que leur fils, Roman Sionis lui-même serait l'auteur de ce désastre. La police a lancé des recherches actives afin de le retrouver, étant le suspect numéro un…_ ».

Elle sortit de la douche, enveloppée dans son peignoir rose pale. La journaliste du Gotham New continuait de relater les détails de ce sinistre. Toute la ville était en deuil après avoir perdu si brutalement une de ces familles les plus importantes.

_Quelle horreur_, pensa-t-elle. Et dire que le responsable de tout cela était leur propre fils. Dans son esprit s'imposa alors le visage de Roman. Elle revoyait ses yeux noisette, moqueurs. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester ce visage, ces yeux. Elle détestait toute sa personne, aussi noble et riche qu'elle puisse être. Il n'était qu'un criminel, un tueur, un meurtrier… Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dénoncé. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésitation.

Alors qu'elle se passait une petite robe noire, elle entendit frapper discrètement à la porte d'entrée. Elle redressa la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait être… _lui_. Elle regarda discrètement par le judas. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre d'un trou noir.

« Yasmine. »

Elle sursauta. Aucun doute possible, c'était _lui_. C'était Roman.

« Yasmine, repris-t-il en chuchotant derrière la porte. Allons ouvre-moi, ma belle. S'il te plaît. J'ai envie de te parler. Je _dois_ te parler. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'il va finir par s'en aller, la croyant absente. Elle ne lui ouvrira pas. Elle se mit à trembler. _Il vient se venger_, se dit-elle. Puis Roman changea complètement de ton.

« Je sais que tu es là, Yasmine. Je sens ta _peur_ à travers la porte, puis il éclata de rire. Un rire cinglant, comme un coup de fouet, terrifiant comme une nuit de ténèbres.

Puis elle n'entendit plus rien. Son rire c'était arrêté. Il était parti. Elle inspira profondément, une main sur le cœur. Puis, brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit et elle vola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il était sur le seuil. Debout, grand, droit, impeccablement parfait dans son costume noir sur mesure. Parfaitement effrayant. Aucune expression ne venait troubler les traits tirés de son impassible visage. Ses yeux, posé sur elle, imperturbable. Il entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il soupira profondément et se retourna vers elle.

« Yasmine, tu as donc choisi ton camp. Le camp des traitres…

- Roman, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. »

Elle était terrifiée.

Il la saisit d'un coup par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au salon. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise et sorti un rouleau de ficelle de sa poche, et aussi, calmement que s'il était en train de nouer les cheveux d'une poupée, il noua ses bras autour des accoudoirs.

« Ne bouge pas, chérie, je vais me chercher à boire. »

Il la laissa attachée là, et disparu dans la cuisine. Elle l'entendit ouvrir le frigidaire et chercher dans les placards. Un verre se brisa. Il poussa un juron. Puis il revint avec un verre et une bouteille de cognac. Elle respira calmement et tenta de contrôler sa peur. Avec un profond soupir, l'intrus s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Yasmine et planta ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille essayait de se donner un temps sois peu de contenance, et affichait un air parfaitement haineux. Elle n'était pas enchantée de le voir, et elle voulait lui faire savoir.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. »

Il ne semblait même pas remarquer son brusque changement d'expression. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien afficher, il savait qu'un fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée. Il ne su pas se l'expliquer, mais cela fit naitre en lui un profond sentiment de colère. Pourquoi Diable, avait-elle peur de lui ? Pourquoi voyait-il au fond de ses yeux, le même regard que ceux de ses parents : de la haine et de la peur. La voila maintenant qui lançait des regards fébriles au revolver posé sur ces genoux.

-« Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en se penchant sur elle. Pourtant tu devrais savoir que jamais je ne te ferai de mal… Tu devrais le savoir, Yasmine, que je t'aime.

- J'en est rien à foutre de tes sentiments, s'écria le jeune femme. Elle sortit de ses gonds, outrée par l'expression impassible de Roman. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Tu n'ai qu'un tueur, un monstre. Tu me dégoûte ! »

L'homme tiqua. Ses paupières battirent fébrilement, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Puis il prit la bouteille et se servis un grand verre de cognac qu'il but cul-sec. Il ne dit rien, son regard toujours planté dans celui de Yasmine. Un expression de profonde tristesse passa dans ses yeux, comme un fantôme qui hanterait son esprit.

- « Je n'ai jamais rien eu dans la vie. Ni bien, ni réussite, ni amour. Puis il se ressaisit, reprenant d'une voix assurée. Mais tu sais, je trouve que ça m'a apporté beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je l'espérais en fin de compte. Je suis libre. Débarrassé de toute autorité parentale, dit il en éclatant de rire. Son rire sortit tout droit du fin fond de l'Hadès, qui peuplait ses pires cauchemars. Je suis libre ! Libre de faire ce que bon me semble, d'aimer qui bon me semble… »

La jeune femme ne détacha pas ses yeux tu tueur. Il lui faisait maintenant pitié. Cette pauvre créature délaissée dans un cachot de ténèbres. Mais elle n'avait pas pitié par compassion, mais par dégoût. Comme on a pitié d'un monstre hideux qui souffre de solitude.

Il se servit un autre verre, qu'il but plus lentement cette fois-ci. Son visage était toujours aussi lisse, dénué de toute expression. Ses yeux, perdus ne reflétaient rien d'autre que son verre d'alcool.

« Mais en fin de compte, cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Peut-être m'aurais-tu aimé si je n'étais resté que ce pauvre Roman, ce triste garçon amoureux de solitude. Ou peut-être pas. »

Il leva la tête et englouti son verre avant de s'en resservir un autre. Puis il reposa sur elle ses yeux tellement perdus dans l'oubli qu'elle en frissonna.

Il l'a terrifiait à présent. Il était déjà dangereux à son arrivé ici, meurtrier. Qu'en serrait-il une fois qu'il serait ivre ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir, attachée à cette chaise. Un rapide coup d'œil, et elle repéra son couteau à courrier sur la table, à coté de la bouteille de cognac. A coté de Roman Sionis.

Le tueur se servis un autre verre.

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore la campagne. J'aime le calme, la tranquillité, ça m'apaise. Un jour je t'emmènerais dans la maison de mon grand-père, c'est tout à fait charmant… ».

La boisson commençait à faire son effet. L'homme empestait l'alcool à plein nez. Le revolver posé sur ses genoux bougea quand il se resservi un autre verre. Elle espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber ivre de fatigue. Alors là, elle pourrait attraper le couteau. Elle pourrait couper ces ficelles. Elle pourrait se saisir de ce revolver, et elle tirerait sur cet homme de malheur. Sur cet homme qui puait tellement la solitude.

« … et puis il y a eu aussi des coups. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé. Ma mère non plus, ils me cloitraient dans ma chambre, me sortant rarement pour quelques occasions… J'ai toujours été malheureux. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre, ça leurs auraient trop fait plaisir. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais au monde… ».

Il bu encore. Et se resservis encore.

« … Alors quand je t'ai connu, tu vois, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu étais là, à ton bureau, souriante, aimable, à l'écoute… ».

Puis il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Un regard plein de colère. Il reprit de sa voix forte et froide.

« Mais là encore, je me suis trompé. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, vois-tu. Ca peut vous perdre un homme… les apparences… ».

Et il bu. Puis il ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner. Il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Puis il s'affaissa sur le fauteuil, et s'endormis profondément. Le verre de cognac vide glissa de sa main et roula sur le tapis.

Alors Yasmine saisi sa chance. Elle se pencha sur le table et attrapa le couteau avec ses dents. Elle entreprit de couper les ficelles, tout en surveillant Roman du coin de l'œil.

Délivrée de ses ficelles, elle se redressa lentement et se pencha sans un bruit sur Roman. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur le revolver, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de lui reprendre. Mais il était trop tard, elle le menaçait à présent, canon pointé sur son cœur déjà brisé.

Il la regardait à la dérobé. Toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi imperturbable. Mais une foule de sentiments traversait furtivement ses yeux. A quoi pouvait bien penser se pauvre Diable ?

« Tu ne me tueras pas. »

_Ah c'était donc cela_, se dit elle. Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement dur et sur de lui. Et à la fois, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la suppliait.

« Quel idiot tu fais Roman, dit-elle si soudainement qu'il sursauta. Tu crois toujours être le seul à avoir une carte dans ta manche. »

Et elle tira. Un cliquetis retentit, puis silence.

« Quel dommage qu'il ne sois pas chargé, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se redressa rapidement et lui donna une gifle qui la plaqua au sol. Puis il se jeta sur elle et saisis sa gorge à deux mains et il serra de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage. Il sera avec désespoir tandis que les yeux de Yasmine se révulsaient. Il était complètement insensible à son agitation. Elle le poussait, le frappait, le griffait, le pinçait. Mais il serrait toujours plus fort tandis que ces yeux rageurs s'embuaient de larmes.

Puis elle se détendit sous ses doigts. Ses mains retombèrent lentement, inerte. Et Yasmine cessa d'exister. Alors Roman se redressa lentement. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, et se servis un verre de cognac. Il regardait le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimé. Cette même femme qui l'avait trahi, et qui avait tenté de le tuer. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu dans un océan de sentiments. Teinté de regret, de haine, de tristesse, de colère. Une mer obscurcis de sang, jonchée de cadavre. Des cadavres qui autrefois avaient été des êtres vivants. Et il sentait son corps sombrer dans le néant infini de cette mer sombre. De cette mer noire.

_Mais quelle merde_, pensa-t-il_._

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
